


It was a mistake.

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, illusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a mistake.

"It was a mistake."

"… a-a mistake?" Alec replied, repeated, not sure that he heard correctly over his pulse pounding in his ears as he looked at Jace. "But – "

Jace was quick to cut him off, shaking his head. "You know that I don't – " He paused, frowning, frustrated, and Alec could see it flicker across his parabatai's face. "That I'm not – "  
This time, Alec interrupted Jace. "No," he said slowly. "I don't know, Jace." His heart pounded against his chest, so strong and so quick that it felt like it was moving his entire body. "You, you seemed fine with it last night…" his voice drifted off, and his chest throbbed, clenched with pain.

Alec didn't realize it, didn't notice it, but he was shaking.

It was overwhelming as Jace heaved a sigh, his eyes darting away from Alec's for a moment – just a moment, but that's all it took, that's all Alec needed to know –  
To know that –

He swallowed thickly, pushing a shaking hand through his hair as Jace, finally, looked back at him and frowned deeply. He looked guilty. He looked remorseful. He really didn't mean –

Alec clenched his eyes closed, and he wished he could do the same for his ears. He wished he didn't have to hear Jace when he said, "That's what I'm trying to say, Alec. Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I love you, but only as a brother."

His eyes burned, pressure building behind them, and Alec could feel tears sliding down his face. He – he couldn't believe that he had gotten everything he had ever wanted last night…

…only to have it ripped away from him.

The pain, the hurt, the betrayal, the confusion – and love, such love that it was overwhelming – burst forth, came out of him, and he cried. He screamed. He demanded to know; "Then why did you sleep with me?!"


End file.
